


In the dark

by Yanwa



Series: In the dark [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Breeder!Spencer, Implied!Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanwa/pseuds/Yanwa
Summary: Spencer and Logan met in the strangest circumstances. And then it got even crazier.Smut ._. and some story ^^°





	In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Basic explanation for the term "Breeder" if you are not familiar with it: A man who can get pregnant. Just because I like putting Spencer in that position ^^ If you want more details, you will find it in the story. Have fun.

The mission started quite catastrophic already. Numerous attacks on what seemed to be random buildings had left the local PD at a loss and after far too long – at least when someone asked any member of the FBI – they had called for help.

Hotch’s team had been quick in finding out that they were not dealing with one unsub, but a terrorist group who was preparing for some major, but as of now unknown, attack. As usual, the members of the team went to visit the crime scenes as pairs. And this was the point things started to go down the drain. Usually, Reid would have to stay in the police department whenever the was close to reaching his cycle. Despite the medication he took. The bureau was not used to having Breeders on active duty and required things from him which he was not very comfortable providing. He had to take shots of hormones to prevent his cycle from breaking out whenever they were on a case. But they often left him feeling off, going against his natural development. Breeders, despite being male, were able to give birth. Just like regular women, there was only a short amount of days a month where he could become pregnant. And just like during women’s periods, his hormones were a bit over the place. Additional medication didn´t really help the matter, but it was a price he was willing to pay to be part of the BAU. Since Breeders were extremely rare and often actually aimed to become a parent, it was nearly unheard for one of them to be on active duty. Spencer could easily provide statistics about the very low percentage of Breeders who cared about their career and didn´t just go to high school, skipping college to get knocked up. He refused to follow this path, which many people viewed as a natural path for Breeders.

Scientifically, it was not a far fetch to think so. Breeders seemed to be made for what their name implied. They didn´t need the additional preparation gay couples needed. When aroused, a Breeder’s body mimicked a woman’s body by producing its own lubrication to allow easier access for their sexual partners. Which were mostly males. Studies had shown that ninety-seven percent of Breeders were attracted not only to men, but also preferred the strong alpha-type man who would take charge. During their cycle, the time when they were most fertile, a Breeder’s biological hormones urged them to go out and seek company.

That was the scientific part. In reality, being a Breeder had let to severe bullying during Spencer’s College time when his classmates – after emptying his bah into a trash – had found his hormone shots. During biology, his class mates were questioning their teacher about Breeders. The teachers, happy to finally have their students attention, were very elaborate in their explanation. For the students, it had been a grand time when in front of Spencer, teachers had talked about the preference of Breeders for physically strong male partners, rough sex and the urges of Breeders to try and become pregnant during their cycles. Spencer had received pornographic videos for weeks after this, usually featuring a Breeder as the submissive part of a SM-scenario. Thankfully, he had yet to hit puberty when the goal post incident happened, so there was not much entertainment for his tormenters during that time.

However, after he grew up and eventually refused to give in to his cycles, Spencer had felt very lonely for many nights in his dorm in Yale, often to the point of being unable to sleep. Until he had met Ethan, who was curious enough about Breeders to take Spencer’s virginity. Ethan had been delighted about the fact that Spencer didn´t need any prep and was far more willing to switch of his rational thinking during his cycle. It was literally a wonder they had never been caught in public. Unfortunately for Spencer, he found out that while he did occasionally enjoy the lazy, gentle lovemaking Ethan preferred, the statistics about Breeders preferences had not been off when it came to him. Sex with Ethan was just to… tame. The few times he had gotten Ethan to really do him, the man had struggled to keep up, lacking in stamina and strength. It had been good and he did reach orgasm. But it had been just that. Good. And far from the mind blowing sex Spencer later on experienced when he had a sex with his first feral. It had been so hot, Spencer had been able to reach his climax on his own whenever he remembered it during a lonely cycle. Despite the glorious sex, the man was not as glorious. At least not his personality. Spencer had found out just how good a feral’s sense of smell was as he had been tracked down by his smell alone whenever his cycle came around. And only then. It was quite clear the man was only in for the sex and it had been fine with Spencer. Until it changed, and the guy had taken him on a few dates, actually starting a relationship which Spencer had quite enjoyed. Until the guy tried to talk him out of using condoms. He might not need birth control with his shots, but sex without protection was still an absolute No-Go in Spencer’s book. The risk of catching a sexually transmitted illness was just not very attractive to him. Their relationship had been strained when Spencer had to check if the man had put on a condom whenever he was fucked from behind.  It ended when he had found out the man had tried to manipulate his hormone shots by putting them in the microwave and had put needles through the condom packages. Other than his break up with Ethan, this had not been a consensual parting and the only thing preventing Spencer from getting a court order to stop the man from stalking him had been the end of his studies and his relocation to the FBI academy. Of course without telling anyone except his mother where he went.

In the academy, the hostility of narrow-minded people caught up with Spencer again. He was already used to taking hormone shots during his cycles, so it shouldn’t bother him having to continue. But it did because it was one thing to do it because he wanted to and a completely different thing when he had to take hormones because he was ordered to. He didn´t like the additional, rather personal questions on his forms and health evaluation. He didn´t like the fact that the male nurse had given out false information to the doctor when Spencer refused to demonstrate a Breeder’s self-lubricating abilities and ‘physical endurance’ while they were filling out the forms prior to the actual examination by the medic. It made him fail his physic evaluation but thankfully, the bureau was willing to overlook his physical exams. Spencer knew there was no point in going against all of this. He was probably the only Breeder in active duty and therefore the only one forced to endure this. It was simply not worth fighting all of this, just so he could be more comfortable.

He accepted the shots and the continued harassment every few years when he had to do a physical exam. And he accepted the fact that he was forced to stay in the police department during a case, just because it was the time of his cycle. Despite the fact that every female in his team had spoken up for him, pointing out that no one asked about their periods and forced them to stay in, Hotch was bound to obey the rules or lose him as a team member.

But this time was an exception. There was a high risk of the group planning an attack and they needed to find out what was going on. Fast. Spencer didn´t want to admit it, but he was glad he was officially allowed to leave the police department despite being in the middle of his treatment. Hotch had made sure he had a permission which would hold up even against Strauss.

So Reid and Prentis headed to an area which was on the very outskirts of the city with two local policemen accompanying them. They were looking around as a group of four, when they reached a building. The area proved to be larger than anticipated and appeared to be completely abandoned.

“I don’t know why someone would attack here. There´s no soul left in this part.” Officer Warren said. His partner, Officer Samuels, shrugged and watched Prentiss scan the area. Clearly, he liked what he saw. He had tried to get her attention for the whole time it took them to get to this building. His partner had ignored his behavior as he was being questioned by Spencer about the different routes to the building, hidden paths the police might know about and the former use of the area.

It hadn´t exactly been an attack on the building, but eyewitnesses had seen a group heading that way. A group which matched the description of the one that attacked the building.

Standing at a window, Spencer pointed to a rooftop garden area on the building right next to them, which appeared to have grown excessively when the area was abandoned. Looking over, Prentiss frowned and walked to the window as well.

“What´s wrong?” Samuels asked.

“This is far to organized to have grown naturally.” Spencer explained.

Warren looked over and shrugged. “Yeah, someone made a garden and left it. So the stuff was organized when they started.”

Samuels nodded and shrugged. “Makes sense.”

“It doesn´t.” Spencer argued instantly. “You see, a few of these plants over there need to be taken care off. They don´t survive if left on their own.”

“Huh.” Prentiss said. Warren shrugged again and turns away.

“Probably nothing.” He said. “Some homeless guys could grow these.”

Spencer shot a quick glance towards Prentiss, finding her looking at him in a meaningful way. On their way up here, Samuels had ruled out the possibility of homeless people being close. A quick glance towards Samuels however had the man quickly nod. But his eyebrows were drawn up, just the tiniest bit and his posture showed confusion and uncertainty.

“I want to take a closer look.” Prentiss decided. “Officer Warren, can you guide me there?”

Warren looked at her, clearly contemplating something, before he nodded slowly. And then he drew his weapon, shooting Samuels straight in his head. The man went down without even realizing his partners betrayal. Both FBI agents immediately went for their weapons, drawing their guns, but a voice interrupted them.

“I wouldn´t do that.” The lazy drawl was coming from across the room, where a door opened and a woman stepped through. She had no weapon, but her icy blue eyes were just as piercing. Immediately, Spencer could feel the telepathic intrusion to his mind. While he was no mutant, as a Breeder he was very sensitive to any attempts at messing with his mind or emotions. During training it had given him a major advance in fighting off unwelcomed intrusion. Telepaths – while still able to get into his head if they were powerful enough – were forced to spent tremendous energy and focus to keep him in line, due to a Breeder’s different thinking pattern. Telepaths – unless they also were Breeders- had trouble adjusting to it.

The woman hissed displeased and Spencer felt her grip loosen.

“Keep your weapon on him.” She ordered and Warren pointed his weapon to Spencer, who knew exactly what would happen. Emily- while also a trained agent- didn´t have the additional advance and was already struggling against what Spencer identified as a strong telepath.

The woman, now drawing a weapon, pointed her gun at Prentiss.

“Very good, Agent. At least they didn´t insult us by sending idiots. But you won´t be able to keep me out when your mind has to deal with the pain.”

With this, there was a shot and Emily went down with a scream.

Immediately, Spencer wanted to reach out to her, but was faced with a pissed Warren.

“Don´t move.” He hissed,  raising his weapon towards Spencer’s face. A quick glance dosb at Prentiss, who had now gone absolutely still, left him sighing. “Why did you have to shoot her.” He said regretfully.

“Relax, it´s just a minor wound. Enough to get her concentration off.” The woman said while she came closer.

“You could have-“

“Don´t question me, Warren.” The woman hissed and the police officer actually flinched, realizing he was out of line.

“He´s a Breeder.” The woman said and Warren looked back at Spencer in surprise. “They have a natural resistance to us.” She continued. “Even when shot, he would be too much trouble to control. Don´t you agree, Emily?” The last part was directed to Prentiss, who sat back up and nodded. It was strained and she clearly struggled, but the influence in her mind prevented her from fighting back. Or showing any kind of pain.

“Come on. Stand up, my dear.” The woman said. Spencer watched as Prentiss, stiff as a puppet, stood up. “Good girl.” The woman praised. “Now come with me.” She ordered, moving towards the door.

“Don´t!” Spencer shouted, but his words were ignored.

“Take care of him, Warren.” The woman said. “But wait a few minutes, I want her to be away. The trauma of hearing you kill her partner could wake her up.”

Warren nodded, returning his attention to Spencer who watched helplessly as his partner left with the telepath. The moment they were out of eyesight, he looked to Warren.

“Listen, you-“

“Don´t even try it, freak!” The man hissed. Great, another Breeder hating imbecile. Spencer took a deep breath, before continuing.

“You won´t shoot me, you need to wait a few minutes.” He said. “ Even though it doesn´t matter, of course. Since she just lied to you.”

Warren snorted. “Nice try.” He said.

“Trauma doesn´t pull someone out of mind control. It´s featured in movies, but it´s not actually possible.” Spencer continued.  Warren frowned, but his weapon went down just the slightest bit, before going up again.

“That´s bullshit. There is no reason for her to make me-“ He stopped, suddenly growing pale as he seemed to be struck by a sudden realization. “Take your belt of very slowly and place it on the floor.” He ordered and Spencer, worried by the man´s reaction to whatever he had realized, slowly followed the instruction, taking off his belt and weapon before dropping them.

“Now move away from the window. To the door.” Warren ordered, looking nervously out of the window as he followed Spencer closer to the door.

“You think they will kill you.” Spencer said, realizing the sudden edginess. Warren must have come to the same conclusion. They won´t leave any witnesses. Emily was a hostage, but they didn´t need another hostage which was harder to control and they obviously didn´t want Warren to mess things up.

“You shot your partner.” Spencer said, spinning the scenario further.

“Shut up.” Warren hissed, pushing the gun into Spencer’s back as they entered the staircase.

“Which now classifies you as reckless and therefore a risk.” Spencer continued. “They-“

His words were lost due to the impact of someone tackling his body. Forcing him against a door.

The air was knocked out of his lungs as his back hit the door and then –

Chaos. Sudden, unbearable noise and the ground was shaking, the walls were shaking and – Warren was suddenly no longer there, a gaping hole in the floor where he had been just seconds before. Dust was falling and…

The world went sideways. The last thing Spencer noticed was the body of the person who had tackled him curling around him protectively. Then things went dark.

 

* * *

 

 

He came back to his senses and immediately coughed. The air was thick and there was a heavy weight on his chest.  A weight which was moving. Spencer couldn´t see the man who was lying on top of him and only made out bare silhouettes and shapes of their surroundings. It had to be a man based on the weight and the feel of a beard against his neck.

“Can you get off?“ Spencer shifted nervously against the weight on his body. When the man on his body stilled, Spencer realized what he just said. “Off me, I mean. Can you get off me? You´re heavy!” He blurred out, feeling the heat in his face rise. At least there was not enough light to see his face light up in a bright red color. This was embarrassing and awkward.

“I can’t move. Too tight.” The man grumbled and Spencer almost felt like laughing at the double meaning. Until-

“What do you mean? We´re buried alive?!” Oh god, please no! This was one of his worst nightmares and he could feel his panic rising. “We´re going to suffocate!”  Spencer squeaked out. Despite his best attempts, his breathing was becoming more panicked.

“I can feel an airstream across my face when I try to pull up. We´re good.” The gruff voice said against Spencer’s neck and the agent couldn´t help the shiver running down his body. Another one followed, when the man seemed to lean in and... sniffed his neck?

“What the-?” Was the guy actually feeling him up? Now?!

“Your smell.” The man said, as if the words should explain his strange behavior. Spencer held his breath, but the man’s breath against his neck still did strange things to him, which he refused to acknowledge in this situation.

Receiving no answer, the man ran his nose up Spencer’s neck towards his ear and Spencer bit his lower lip when another shiver went down his spine.

“You’re a Breeder.” The man said. “And it´s your time.” He added.

“I´m on prevention.” Spencer blurred out quickly. Just his luck to be stuck with a pervert in this situation.

“Doesn´t matter. I can still smell you.” The man said and sudden realization hit Spencer.

“You´re a feral.” He stated. This actually made him feel better, a feral could of course smell his cycle regardless of the hormones. Now the smelling made sense and Spencer let out a deep breath and relaxed. Spencer let out a breathless, relieved sound. The man shifted away from his neck with an answering, amused huffing.

“Right. Sorry. That must have been creepy as fuck.” He said in a tone that made it clear he had only now realized his behavior.  Spencer let out a quick laugh. His eyes were getting used to the dark and he could make out broad shoulders, thick hair and the beard he had just felt against his neck.

“I can-“ The man above him shifted and the weight lifted off Spencer’s chest. The agent let out a relieved breath.

“Thank you.” Moving his hands, Spencer could feel stone walls on his left and right.

“We’ve got only a few inches to the left.” Spencer said, his fingers going over the stone. “Around twenty inches.” He guessed, as he moved his right arm out. “Not much further to the right.  Maybe twenty-five. I can´t really move my legs much.”  He which were rather tangled up in the other mans. His hands reached up and hit leather clad, tight abs. He moved as his hands to the side as fast as if he burned himself. He barely touched the man’s stomach and sides, but he could feel the strong muscles. Which were flexed rather nicely as-

“Are you planking right now?” He asked incredulously. Sure, the posture got the guys weight off his own body, but there was no space in here, so to keep his body upright, the man had to hold that position. And he was doing it for… Spencer estimated it had to be at least two minutes now and the man was not even starting to shake. A sudden wave of jealousy hit Spencer. He wasn´t able to do that for even thirty seconds. Gods, this guy must have abs… And arms… Spencer licked his lips as he pictured the muscles necessary for this and quickly shook his head. Not the time for that. Damn hormones.

“You should let go, I´ll survive you lying on me.”

“Nah, you don´t want that.” The man grumbled. “I´m not often this close to someone in heat and your smell is messing with my…” He paused for a second and cleared his throat. “Head.” He finished.

“You know, a Breeder’s cycle is not actually the same as a feral’s heat? Breeder don´t have the x-gene and ferals do. Although the hormones do have a few similarities seeing as both are increasing a need for sex in order to become pregnant- “ Spencer heard himself ramble the facts, internally wincing at his own implication, even thought the facts were correct. “- a feral’s animalistic side does take over during heating cycles and the cycles are much longer for a feral. Breeders don´t have a feral site and therefore-“

“Smells the same to me.” The man interrupted. There was a short pause. “Did you just say you’re horny when you’re in heat?”

“I did _not_ say that!” Spencer immediately squealed out in embarrassment. He wanted to bury his face in his hands. Or bury himself further into the debris of the building, never to be found again. If a few minutes ago classified as awkward, this needed a new word.

The man grunted and Spencer could feel the first tremor in the form above him.

“Just-“ Spencer reached up again, this time trying to reach above his head, but the man’s arms were in the way. It brought another grunt out of the man and Spencer was now sure he had been right about the arms holding the man up. The guy was at least as muscular as Morgan.

Not helping the situation. Reminding himself of said situation, Spencer forced his mind out of the gutter.

“Ok, let me see if I can find out what’s there.” Pulling his arms close to his body, he lifted them again, moving his hands between the man’s arm to reach up. He was not surprised when his hands met stone again, but this time, as he moved them, he could make out an edge.

“Hold on, I think there is some kind of opening here.” He said quickly. But he won´t be able to reach it like this. “Can you keep that position a bit longer?” More than four minutes. He was planking for more than four minutes. Spencer cursed his brain for providing him with anatomical facts about which muscles were holding the man up.

The grunt he received at least sounded like an agreement, so Spencer tried to shift his body. His knee hit the man’s side and he received a disapproving snort for it, but the man did not waver as Spencer awkwardly moved below him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” The man cursed, when Spencer’s leg brushed against his tight.

“I´m trying to turn around. Maybe I can crawl out.” Spencer said, quickly losing his breath in the tight space as he shifted on his stomach. He reached up again, finding the cut and let out a disappointed moan. “It’s too small. I won´t fit through.” The young genius acknowledged, letting his head sink down to the ground.

The guy let out a strained grunt and Spencer quickly reminded himself of just how long the man was keeping his weight up.

“Oh, you can let go know, it´s much more – _what the-_ “

“Told you the smell was messing with my head.”

“You didn´t say which one!” Spencer cried out. This felt thick and hard against his backside, even with all the clothes between them. The man’s weight was pushing him down again, but… he could feel the boner press right against his ass, resting nicely against the cleft between his bullocks.

There was an embarrassed clearing of throat and Spencer could feel some movement.

“Leave it. You won´t be able to keep this up until they find us.”

“I won´t say I can’t keep-“

“I didn´t mean that!” Spencer quickly interrupted. “I mean you won´t be able to keep your weight up for hours. How much do you even weight?” The young genius babbled and the man let out a breathy laugh as if Spencer just made some kind of inside joke. The sudden hit of breath against his neck left Spencer shuddering, but he refused to comment on this. Instead, he tried to settle into a more comfortable position as he rested his chin onto his arms. He wondered how long it might take Hotch to send for a team to search for them. Emily was probably forced to make contact and assure Hotch everything was fine, but maybe their leader will be able to pick up on the strain in her voice. Considering the quality of the mobile service here, he probably won’t. Which means they won´t get worried for at  least another-

“So, what´s your name?” The guy suddenly asked and Spencer flinched.

“What?”

“Your name.” The man said.

“Oh. I´m Doctor Spencer Reid. What´s yours?” If he thought about it, it might be better to have a name to call him other than ‘the man’.

“What are you doing here?” The guy asked, not answering Spencer’s question. Instantly, alarm bells were ringing up in Spencer’s head. He hadn´t even thought about the possibility of this man being a member of the terrorist group.

“What are you doing here?” He returned the question sharply and the guy huffed in annoyance.

“Listen, pal. I just saved your ass from being buried or being shot by those assholes.” The guy grunted out. At least he probably wasn´t part of the terrorist group. From what Spencer recalled, the guy had indeed tackled him into the doorway, whereas the walls and floor in the staircase had given up. He didn´t try to save Warren. He won´t get any more reassurance, so he might as well answer.

“I´m with the FBI. We´re investigating the current attacks in the area.”

“You´re FBI?” The guy sounded shocked.

“Yes.” Spencer hissed, now getting angry. He knew he was a Breeder and he knew he was skinny but it really did get on his nerves to still be questioned after so many years.

The anger in his tone seemed enough to shut the guy up and spencer huffed. After a few seconds, he returned to his original question.

“So, what´s your name and what are you doing here?”

Silence. Already angry, it didn´t take Spencer a lot to snap. Tight space alone was not his favorite, but if the guy decided to be an asshole, he was in for a threat.

“Listen, pal.” Spencer said in the exact same tone the man had used. “I´ve got your hard dick lying against the very ass you claimed you saved and I don´t think we´ll get out of here for at least the next four hours. You want to sniff me up? Fine. You’re a feral. You want to rub your boner against my ass. All right, I assume you can´t help that with the way I smell.” He hissed, sarcasm thick on his tongue. “But you can at least get up enough decency to not be an imbecile about this or I swear you will regret it.” He promised. And he actually meant it. Words had always been a good weapon for him and Spencer was not above cheating. Already, he was alternating in his head between profiling his silent companion based on what he already knew or just plain out annoy him with the most useless and uncomfortable facts he could remember about ferals. And he remembered a lot.

“It´s Logan.” The man – Logan – interrupted his plans and Spencer found himself at least somewhat placated. No last name, but it was better than calling him the guy or the man in his meind. Huffing, he nodded.

“Ok. And what where you doing here?”

“Uhm- “ Was it his imagination or did the guy sound nervous all of a sudden. Suspicion rising, Spencer added.

“It´s a closed off area and I don’t think you’re homeless.” Not with muscles like that and a nicely trimmed beard. “So you must have a purp- _What are you doing_?” Spencer interrupted himself, as he felt Logan’s hip move, rubbing the hardness along his backside.

“You just said it´s alright if I rub-“

“I did not-“ Spencer started, before he stopped, mouth still open. With a snap, he shut his mouth. He did just say that. More or less. For one moment, the insane thought of the guy humping against him as a distraction because he was being questioned hit his thoughts. It-

“It´s gettin’ fucking’ uncomfortable in tha’ pants.”

For a fleeting moment, Spencer thought the man had maybe a Canadian accent when he didn´t pay attention to his speaking. But the thought vanished as he could feel Logan’s length rub hard against his ass, the strong motion pushing against his hip.

Warm breath hit his neck again as Logan huffed out. “I’ll stop if ya tell me, but-“ Logan stopped and buried his nose against Spencer’s neck. Another shiver went down Spencer’s spine as he could feel the man’s beard against his skin. This time he couldn´t deny the tingling anticipation in his lower body when Logan’s hip drew back and pushed against his backside again, creating a delicious friction. Instantly, his mind provided him with the thought of Logan’s muscular body and the strength with which the man could move when he fucked… somebody. Anybody. Not him.

This had to be the most inconvenient moment ever in existence to think about how it would feel if there were no clothes between them! He was stuck in a damn grave for heavens sake with a feral trying to get off on humping him and he was thinking about letting him- Spencer moaned when Logan’s beard scratched against his neck as the man was sniffing again. Probably smelling his arousal. Spencer decided to blame this on the hormones, on his cycle, on his non-existent sex life for the last few years.

“Ya like that.” Logan huffed out, somewhat amazed. He was moving, shifting his weight and Spencer could feel a hand slip around his stomach, pulling his body up a bit and pushing his backside against the hardness. With his weight held up on his elbows and knees just a few inches above the ground, Spencer tried to look down but didn´t see anything in the darkness except for shallow shadows.

“Can you- Oh fuck.” Spencer cursed when Logan let go of his waist and a strong grip went for his not quite soft dick. Logan hummed and moved his hand over Spencer’s flight, massaging the growing erection. Spencer let out a shaky breath as he felt himself grow harder as the groping continued. Feeling quite heated, he reached for the collar of his sweater, struggling as he pulled the fabric over his head. Pulling his arms out was exceedingly difficult, not only by his position but by the waves of pure lust that hit him whenever Logan’s grip tightened.

Logan hummed again, this time in appreciation. His hand left Spencer’s lap and the young agent flinched when a hard grip was pulling at the collar of the button-down shirt he had been wearing beneath his sweater.  The first buttons of the shirt gave up like they weren’t even there and Spencer felt the airstream Logan had talked about at his exposed neck and shoulder. He opened his mouth in what he told himself had to be protest but the only thing coming out was a moan as Logan’s beard scratched against his shoulder blades and the man was biting his skin roughly. He didn´t break the skin, but he was far from gentle as he left bite after bite on the soft skin. Spencer felt his dick twitch every time he felt those teeth against his flesh, uncomfortably trapped in his pants.

With a slight whimper, Spencer reached down, moving his hand towards his trapped erection. A growl stopped him and a strong hand gripped his wrist, pulling it away from his belt and leading it up against his own body. Guiding his hand below the button-down shirt and up his stomach and chest. Spencer’s breath paused when his own hand reached his right nipple. His face heat up even more when Logan growled out an order against his ear. “Pinch it. Hard.”  

Hesitatingly, Spencer moved his fingers over his own nipple, feeling the flesh harden at his own touch. This time, Logan’s bite was harder and shot a sharp hint of delicious pain right down to Spencer’s increasingly uncomfortable erection. “I said pinch it.” Logan growled darkly, before sucking on the abused flesh. This time Spencer did as he was told. Another wave of sharp pain mixed with arousal left him half panting, half moaning.

“Harder.” Logan ordered after letting go, probably leaving a hell of a bruise and Spencer moaned again. At the incredibly hot voice ordering him, at the feeling of being marked and at the ache coming from his abused nipple as he complied with Logan’s order. 

“Good boy.” Logan chuckled darkly against his neck. “Keep playing.”

The feral reached for the abandoned sweater and Spencer could feel as he pushed the fabric into place, spreading it out on the stone below Spencer’s stomach. An act for which Spencer was incredible grateful because he did not favor his erection pushing against the bare stone once Logan got it out. Judging by the way the man roughly yanked his belt open, it won´t take long for that to happen. The moment the belt was open, Logan quickly popped the button open and instead of opening the zipper by hand, he grabbed the waistband of Spencer’s pants and pulled hard. The zipper gave up staying close as Logan pushed the dress pants and underwear halfway down the young agent’s ass until Spencer could feel his erection spring free. Spencer bit his lips when the tip of his dick brushed against the sweater on the floor.

“Logan, please.” Spencer whispered, barely getting the words out between the panting breaths he took. But he didn´t dare to reach for his own erection again. Spencer already knew the feral would not allow him to touch himself other than how he was ordered to. The sound he received to his words was a mix between a dark purr and an aroused growl and brought out another desperate moan from Spencer when he heard it. The moan turned it a cry when a strong hand gripped his hard dick roughly. Logan’s movement was just as rough as his grip as he fisted the erection, moving his hand up and down the length of Spencer’s swollen member.

“Oh god. Yes.” Spencer was not aware he had lowered his own hand to the floor when Logan’s hand stilled at the head of his dick, his thump running over the tip, spreading the first white drops. Spencer moaned at the sudden stop and tried to move his hip to thrust into the hard grip, but Logan’s hand followed the motion. The only relief he gave was another caress of his thump over the sensitive tip and Spencer whimpered as he felt himself start to shake.

“Pinch it again.” Logan ordered. “Harder this time.”

It took Spencer’s brain a moment to process the order and the fact that he was beeing punished for stopping. He shakingly brought his hand back up from the floor. It was going to hurt quite a bit, pinching his already abuse flesh harder, but he desperately wanted Logan to continue. Spencer sobbed against the pain and pleasure as he pinched the hard bud between his fingers painfully rough. His other arm, which was still holding him up gave up, becoming useless at the shiver that ran through Spencer when Logan started to wank his dick again and gave his balls a tight squeeze when he reached the base. Spencer rested his cheek against the stone and moaned but didn´t dare to stop abusing his own nipple again. He knew he was not even close to orgasm, but his insides already felt like a tightly tensioned spring, barely able to hold he tension.

Logan’s strokes slowed down, turning lazy and Spencer moaned again.

“Spencer.” The man said. Spencer let out a moan, as he fingered his nipples roughly and moved his hip to fuck the man’s hand. This time, Logan let him, but his grip loosened further. The young genius sobbed in frustration. He wanted to come so badly.

“Spencer, I´m going to fuck you.”  

 _‘Oh god, yes!’_ was all Spencer could think. He should think about diseases, about the lack of protection and the dirty environment and the fact that Logan was a stranger. And that they were trapped in a collapsed building. But right now, he couldn´t care less as long as Logan did what he just announced.

“I need to know if you want this.” Logan grumbled against his neck. “I will get you off, no matter what you say.” He promised and moved his hand faster for a few seconds.

He should say no. He definitely should say no. He was sure Logan would take care of him first, the man had neglected his own painful erection to take care of Spencer’s for him. He should let Logan give hin a hand job and then hump him until he came on his own. It would be the best to do. But just the thought of the thick and long erection he could feel press against his ass slamming into his body was already more satisfying than any hand job he could ever get. Instead of answering, Spencer moved his hip, pushing his ass against the hardness he felt at the crack of his ass.

Logan inhaled sharply and stopped moving his hand.

“Damn… Fuck. Yes or no, Spencer?” He insisted, and Spencer moaned. Of all the moments to ignore subtle and non- subtle actions and insist on words… this had to be the first man ever to really demand a verbal response but fuck it, if Logan wanted him to say it he would.

“Yes, Logan. Yes!” He panted out, his hand letting go of his nipple and moving down. Not to grip his own erection but to shove his pants and underwear further down, past his ass. As best as he could. “Don´t tell me you want a written invitation.” He couldn´t help himself. But Logan only chuckled at the sassy remark and let go of Spencer’s erection after giving it one last tight jerk. The younger man let out a disappointed growl, but he knew it would ultimately lead to something much better.

Just for better access, Logan pushed Spencer’s pants further down his tight, before he let his hand move up again. His fingers slipped between pale tights. Spencer gave a soft moan when they reached the crack of his ass and easily pushed between his buttocks. At the same time, Logan started to bite and lick at his shoulder again and the feral let out an appreciating hum as his finger’s found the tight muscle ring. Spencer inhaled sharply when the man pushed two fingers at once in while he bit down hard again.

“Oh- yes.” Spencer moaned as pain and pleasure once again combined to a delicious, arousing mix and he heat flared again in his own lap. But he didn´t dare touch his own dick, instead he returned his hand upwards to return playing with his swollen and red nipple just like Logan had ordered.

“Damn it, you´re tight.” Logan growled.

“Been a while.” Spencer admitted and panted softly when the fingers inside of him pulled out and back in a few times in a row. At this moment, Spencer was glad for his bodies own preparation. Having to find lube now would have been really frustrating. He swallowed hard when he felt Logan’s finger leave his body and just a moment later the sound of another buckle was heard. Anticipation filled him as Logan moved above him. He didn´t see it, but knew the feral was pushing his own pants down. It didn´t take long until he felt something hard and hot against his tight. Far thicker than fingers. Spencer licked his lips as Logan guided the tip of his erection further up between his legs and Spencer pressed his cheek against the floor and tried to arch his back. Logan hummed again.

“Eager, are you?” He chuckled amused and Spencer wanted to punch him.

“Shut up.” He growled and his breathe caught when the tip of Logan’s erection reached his hole.

“Ohhhh….” Spencer let out a long moan, the sound swallowing the low growl Logan let out as the head of the feral’s erection breached past the tight muscle ring. Despite Spencer’s best efforts, he could feel his hip being pushed down against the ground as Logan steadily pushed against his ass. Spencer felt his own dick being trapped between the sweater and his stomach, but he didn´t even notice as he felt his insides being stretched by a hot and hard thickness. Goosebumps run down his entire body as Logan pushed further and further and more than just a bit painful and… he knew ferals were rather blessed in that department but this was just… Oh fuck!

Spencer let out a painful moan and Logan immediately stopped, haltering his movement, before slowly moving again.

“Don´t!” Spencer panted, when he felt Logan try to pull out. The feral stilled, giving him time to adjust and Spencer could feel the tension in his insides slowly start to fade to a level not quite as uncomfortable and painful any more. He could still feel an ache, but it slowly turned to the kind of ache he enjoyed.

“I´m almost in.” Logan informed him and Spencer let out a breathless laugh. Almost in. Meaning not fully in. But Spencer couldn´t deny the thought of feeling the whole length inside of him was hot as hell.

“Okay.” He whispered. When Logan hesitated, obviously not wanting to really hurt him in a not so good way, Spencer tried to lift his hip again. Not that he succeeded, but the additional flexing of his muscles brought out a growl from Logan.

“Fuck me already, Logan.” Spencer demanded, mentally preparing himself for the rest of ‘almost in’.

“Bossy bottom.” Logan grumbled, sounding once again amused and instead of hitting him, Spencer almost felt like ordering him to get out after all, just to fuck with the man. He didn’t, it would mean denying himself as well and he was long past that point, but he still snapped.

“You- Oh!” Logan had chosen just the right moment to push in the last bit until he was sheathed fully inside the tight and hot body of the man below him. This time, he didn´t wait for permission to move, but he pulled his hip back until he was almost out of Spencer, before slamming right back in. He threw his head back moaning as he felt himself engulfed in the velvet heat again and again as his hips settled into a fast and steady rhythm. Spencer moaned as his hip was pushed down again and again, forcing his own dick to rub against the sweater covered stone while he could feel Logan moving inside of him. Stretching the tightness in his body until it was almost too painful just to release it and repeat it again. Logan´s thrust were deliciously hard and the pace just fast enough to not give him any break and Spencer could feel the heat building up in his body in the most delicious way. Logan leaned down again, licking over and sucking at the bite marks he had left earlier and Spencer closed his eyes as his body was rocked, enjoying the feel of an approaching orgasm. At this point he had not expected Logan to grab his hip and force his back into an uncomfortable arch and Spencer barely managed to catch his breath when Logan repositioned him in that way and the feral’s movement changed from hard and steady to an almost brutal, animalistic fucking in the most primal way. Spencer didn´t know what noises he made and he didn´t care anymore. His vision was turning into dancing spots whenever Logan hit his prostate. After the change of position, the hard dick inside of him was pushing forcefully against that spot in his body again and again. His legs were shaking, his body was sweating and all he could do was hold on to the feel of Logan inside of him. Fucking him. Owning him. He could barely move or make a sound when he felt his body pull incredibly tight, so close to breaking apart as Logan continued to fuck him and-

Spencer almost blackened out when orgasm hit him. He could feel his balls growing heavy and tight. His muscles shaking. Then the burst of release and the hot, overwhelming darkness of blissful unconsciousness barely grazing his mind as he came hard, spilling his white cum over the sweater, his low handing shirt and the stone ground alike.

But Logan wasn’t done. Spencer moaned helplessly as Logan kept his back arched, his ass up. Logan must have felt him coming and continued to fuck him through orgasm, rocking wildly into his body. Spencer’s whole body became sensitive to an almost unbearable point. But at the same time, he could feel himself prolong his orgasm, ride out the waves of pure pleasure mixed with the feel of his sensitive nerves being overloaded. His moans became breathless cries when Logan pushed in even harder and faster and he was sure he was going to lose his mind as his body was shaking uncontrollably. Spencer could only pant breathlessly when he felt Logan come inside of him. His whole body was shivering as Logan pulled back a bit, only to slam right back in again, pushing in as deep in as he could. Spencer let out a silent moan when Logan did it again, the motion no longer fast and smooth but abrupt and precise. Pullling out. A slight pause. And a hard push back inside. Each time felt deeper than the last as the feral pushed his cum deep inside the willing body, adding just a bit more each time he went in. It took a few thrusts until the man was fully spent and when Logan collapsed on his back, Spencer went with him without any resistance.

Spencer had no idea how long it took him to return to reality. Logan was still inside of him, slowly kissing his neck. At some point they had shifted a bit to the side, closer to spooning one another than lying on top of each other. Spencer had no idea when that had happened. He felt Logan’s hand on his stomach, gently caressing the skin with his thumb and Spencer shivered at the gesture. He won´t get pregnant while taking his hormone shots. But he knew the feral was acting on instinct alone, so he didn´t say anything about it.

Spencer closed his eyes again, enjoying the heaviness in his limps and the post orgasm bliss.

But Logan must have picked up on his return to consciousness as he stopped the movement of his thumb.

“You good?” He asked quietly. The annoyance at that question – which usually meant fishing for compliments about ones abilities in bed… stone – just didn´t want to set in. Maybe because it had been very rough sex and Logan didn´t sound like he was bragging. So Spencer just reached back, gently patting the other man’s hip as he got out an acknowledging sound.

“Hmmmhm.” He sighed when Logan’s hand on his stomach pushed him further against the other man’s body and he felt the feral’s dick inside of him move.

Spencer’s eyes flew open. A rather hard and thick dick, considering they just finished.

“ _Again_?” For a moment, Spencer wondered just how long his mind had been stuck in post orgasm reality loss but it couldn´t be _that_ long, he still felt it in his bones. 

“Hmmmhm.” Logan made, repeating Spencer’s approving noise and the feral’s hand left his stomach to wander further down, fondling Spencer’s balls. Spencer was far from getting hard again, but Logan didn´t seem to mind as his hand left Spencer’s balls and moved over his stomach to his chest. Right to the sensitive and red knob. Logan didn´t pinch it again but after the previous abuse, the feeling of  fingers running over his stiff nipple was enough to awaken a tingling sensation in Spencer’s lower body. Spencer bit his lip, as Logan pushed his hip forward slightly while still running his finger over the swollen flesh. He could feel Logan moving inside of him, slowly and almost gently but he was still sore and it was just the right amount of pain to leave him panting and pushing his hip back against the feral.

He was almost familiar with the approving hum Logan made against his neck as the feral pushed his leg between Spencer as much as the pants around the younger man’s ankles allowed.

Oh, fuck this. It took a bit of tying to toe off his shoe, but Spencer managed to get it off. Logan almost slipped out of him when Spencer moved his upper leg as far as he could forward and up. Spencer shivered when Logan really slipped out of him to scoot down a bit further until he was able to free Spencer’s ankle. He expected Logan to return to their position but instead, the feral pulled at his leg, pushing Spencer on his back while he moved over him.

They had been in this position earlier. But half naked, it felt very different. They had fucked already, but face to face, it felt more intimate. Spencer swallowed hard as Logan settled between his legs and he felt the man’s hardness brush against his hip.

But what really threw him off was the closeness of the man’s face. Logan no longer tried to keep a distance between them and his face was right in front of Spencer’s. Their breath mixing as their lips almost met.

Spencer felt his own breath catch at that. He could make out enough of Logan’s face to realize that the man was handsome and for a moment, he felt self consciousness about his own appearance, but Logan didn´t seem to even realize as he leaned down to suck on Spencer’s neck.

Spencer drew in a sharp breath, almost relieved to no longer have Logan’s face this close. It still felt very intimate to him and a different kind of arousal blossomed inside of him.

“Go slow this time.” He whispered, almost surprised at his own silent request. Logan nodded against his neck and shifted back up to align himself against Spencer’s body. Looking into Logan’s eyes, or at least as much as he could make out in the dark, Spencer let out a shivering breath as he felt the man’s hardness push against his opening again. He lifted his leg to give him better access until his leg hit rough stone and Logan moved his hand to hhelp hin keep his leg up.

Spencer licked his lips and closed his eyes when he felt the hard flesh push into his body again. This time slowly, inch by inch and it didn´t feel as hot as before. But just as good. He moaned and let his head fall back as more and more of Logan’s dick was pushed into his body. It was sore enough to give his just a bit of a delicious spark of ache. Instinctively, Spencer moved his arms to wrap them around Logan’s broad shoulders as the man pushed in the last bit until he was fully inside. Looking up again, Spencer found Logan watching him and wondered if Logan was going to ask him if he was allowed to move again. Considered how roughly just fucked, that question would be-

He froze when a pair of lips captured his own. The kiss not very gentle, with a hint of teeth and Spencer didn’t know what to do. This was not like he knew sex to be, it was-

Logan slowly rocked against his body, pulling out and moving smoothly back in and Spencer moaned against he other man’s lips as he felt the man move deep inside of him. Whatever spell the sudden kiss had put on him, it was broken along with the kiss and Spencer moaned again with the next thrust of Logan inside of him. He could feel Logan’s hand wandering over his body, caressing his skin where it was available and the man’s lips return to his throat when Spencer threw back his head. The man was adjusting the angle with every thrust a bit and finally hit the prostate again and Spencer felt himself shiver in the most delicious way. Getting bolder, Spencer moved his own hands, felt the leader clad shoulder’s and the strong back. Another rocking against his prostate had him grip the man’s back tightly.

“Yeah, just like… just like that.” He huffed out and looked down between their body’s. He couldn´t make out anything but he knew he was getting hard again. He felt Logan’s face against his own, his nose brushing against his cheek and Spencer didn’t even think about it as he moved his face to meet Logan for another kiss, this time lazily kissing back.

The smooth but slow rhythm was building up his orgasm just as slowly as the movements in his body. Stretching the time it took for the heat do grow and Spencer moaned between kisses as he felt each thrust against his prostate adding bit by bit to a delicious tightness in his lap. He let his hands wander, feeling Logan’s strong chest and the pattern of his closes. He moved his finger’s along the man’s side and further down until it reached bare skin. From what he could feel, Logan had a glorious ass and pushing his fingers against the tight muscles, he pulled the man’s hip tighter against him.

This slowly rising orgasm was starting to drive him insane just as surely as his last one did and he longed for _more_. Logan let out a sound between a chuckle and a hum and at once, pushed his hip forward fast, coaxing a moan out of Spencer at the sudden push against his sore entrance. But he returned to the leisure pace just after that. 

“Logan, oh…yes…” Spencer didn’t pay attention to his panted and moaned encouragements when Logan gripped his by now hard dick and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Spencer closed his eyes, loosing himself in the feel of his so very slowly approaching orgasm. He desperately wanted to speed things up but being unable to do so was just as agonizing and painful as the previous hard fuck and he loved every minute of it.

He could feel his breathing getting shorter as he finally, after a torturous long time, felt himself getting closer to the edge.  Just the tiniest bit to push him over and just like that, Logan stopped.

Spencer wanted to cry and punch him, but his body was stuck in a blissful state of almost orgasm and he tightened his grip around Logan and kissed him back leisurely when he felt the man’s lips on his own again. It was then when the man moved and after holding this tension for so long… Spencer felt like melting. His limps seemed to become boneless and the only part of him still hard was his erection as it was pumped by Logan, spilling far less cum than the first time but he shivered with each up and down of the man’s hand and each thrust into his body. Logan’s movement on Spencer’s member haltered and the man grunted, burying his face against Spencer’s neck as he pushed his hip forward. Thrusting deep into Spencer as he once again spilled his cum into the other man. This time, he only repeated the motion twice. His arms gave out and he collapsed on Spencer again, pushing himself further inside one last time.

Spencer reached up, slowly caressing the other man’s neck. He felt surreal and detached, his orgasm still in his bones. His whole body felt like pudding an he couldn’t even begin to think about anything. His mind was just blissfully empty, enjoying the feel of not only one, but two orgasm.

He actually felt sleepy, despite the absurd situation they were currently in.

Logan didn´t seem to be in any hurry to do anything either. He settled comfortably between Spencer’s tights like he intended to stay there for the rest of their stay and Spencer didn’t even mind. He didn´t even mind the quietness either, as they both stayed like that. Lying on the ground, enjoying the fading traces of orgasm and then just each other’s company.

Lazily, Spencer traced the other man’s body with his hands. A really nice body. Clad in leather. His fingers made out some pattern on the fabric on the man’s back and instantly followed them. His mind tried to map out the pattern. Straight lines, he could feel that. All of them running toward the middle, but they didn’t quite make it there as some of them met and discontinued.

Spencer closed his eyes, trying to envision the design. They weren’t just diamond shapes. This was something different.

Cold shock hit him and he froze.

“What´s wrong?” Logan asked, having felt the sudden freezing of the man below him.

“Logan… just what were you doing here?” Spencer asked and looked up at the other man. Who was still inside of him, damn him! Logan looked in his eyes and whatever he saw, he must know that Spencer was aware of something. He was silent for a moment, before sighing.

“We were trying to locate a dangerous telepath.” He admitted.

“You’re a X-Man.” Spencer stated. It was rather obvious with the giant X on the man’s back. A feral and therefore a mutant, running around in a leather get up with an X on the back and probably on the front. Sticking his noise in the bureaus business.

Logan didn´t argue, but carefully moved until his now soft member slipped out of Spencer’s body. The younger man shivered at the sudden feeling being empty again.  Sudden anger flared in Spencer.

“What? You decide _now_ it might be inappropriate to have your dick in a federal agent’s ass?” he hissed, but the anger vanished as soon as Logan flinched. Regretting his words, Spencer murmured a silent “Sorry.”

“Na, y´re right. I should hav’ told ya.” The accent was back. Did that mean he was nervous?

“I don´t think that might have changed your nature or mine.” Spencer said and hummed. “Mind helping me get my pants up?” He didn´t quite know how to feel about this now that he knew Logan was part of a group the bureau classified as terrorists. He never thought to much about the group but he knew he didn´t view them as the vigilants the government wanted to portrait them as.

His words brought a silent chuckle to Logan’s lips and Spencer could feel the corner of his own lips pull up in response.

In hindsight, he was very grateful he had his underwear and pants up and his shirt closed when the idiot who decided to use an excavator to move through the debris without any idea of static decided to fuck them up. He could live with his missing shoe and his sweater being buried. But being bare assed was just not the way he wanted to be buried again. The only warning they had, was a shaking of the ground and walls and then they were hit by what felt like another building. The debris hit Logan from the side, pushing his to his left against a stone that finally decided to give up, just like half of the ground and slip away.

Spencer only had time to throw his arms over his head when the rest of it came over him, trapping him again and he screamed out at the crushing weight on his shin and thigh. Another cry of pain escaped him at the snap of his bone and then, once again darkness.

* * *

 

“No narcotics.” The nurse said, as she read the medical file and the doctor felt like sighing in defeat. Sure, no narcotics to the guy whose shin was broken by a collapsing building and was covered in bruises from all the stones falling down on him.

“Alright.” He picked up his list of non-narcotic pain meds, before deciding on one and ordering the required dose. He didn´t know what he expected when the nurse hesitated. He had not expected her to say the words “He´s a Breeder, Doctor.”

“On active duty?” The man looked down at the chart. “Huh, that´s a first.”

“These painkillers could mess with his hormone shots.” The nurse spoke up an earned herself an unimpressed stare.

“I am aware of that, thank you.” No point in discouraging the woman’s will to speak up. In other situations, it might save lives. So he put up a much friendlier tone as he elaborated.

“Well, he won´t wake up for a while and the FBI is documenting all relationships of employed Breeders. Standard procedure, even though all other government employees I came across who were Breeders had desk jobs. Poor bastards need to report any relationship and any physical relationships. Go out and ask SSA constipation face if his agent is currently having his cycle and if he might have had unprotected sex recently. If one or both don´t apply, we´ll give him the dose. If not, we switch. But I´d rather give it to him.”

The nurse nodded and picked up the chart.

“Thank you, Doctor.”

She herself did not think Agent Hotchner looked like he had constipation, but his looks did get rather dark when met with the rather personal questions. It might however be directed towards the dark skinned agent who was laughing hysterically at the question if Doctor Reid might have unprotected sex recently after Agent Hotchner confirmed that his agent was in the middle of a cycle. Nonetheless, both Agents were absolutely sure Doctor Reid didn’t participate in any kind of sexual relationship for longer than medically important.

So she was quite happy to be able to give him the prescribed pain killers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am rather tempted to continue this ._. Let me know what you think.


End file.
